creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
House on Oscar Drive
I grew up in a small mining town where weird things always happened. The one place I think I had the weirdest encounters was the house I grew up in. I am not too sure about the property records but I know my family built the house from the ground up around the time I was born. I lived there for about sixteen years. These are the things I experienced: It all started around the time I was twelve. That's when I started noticing things were kind of weird in the house. The first day I remember actually knowing the house was haunted was when I came home from school one day and my dad's truck was parked out in the driveway. I searched the entire house trying to find him but found no trace that he was in the house so I knew he had probably carpooled with a coworker. So being a preteen I went down to my room to relax from the hard day at school. While sitting in the room I heard heavy footsteps walking upstairs and the screen door in my dad's room opening and closing. Needing to talk to my dad I walked upstairs and once again tried to find him so I could talk to him. Again I found no trace of him. There was no sign that anyone had been inside or left the house. Once again I walked to my room and the footsteps continued. I searched again with no hope. This happened for another fifteen minutes with no sign of anyone being home. About an hour later I heard the front door open and my dad being home. I asked him if he had been outside and he informed me he had been at work since that morning and had left his truck in the driveway the entire day. A few months from that time my dad got a new bedframe with a giant mirror. Shortly after I started noticing movement in his room through the mirror from time to time when everyone was sitting on the couch in the living room. There was no children but myself living in the house and I usually only noticed it when I was sitting on the couch either alone or when everyone was having quiet time in the living room. A couple years later my dad decided to remodel the house and I was moved to his old room (I was mostly thrilled to see if I could debunk the activity as well as having a giant room with my own bathroom). On top of the other benefits I was excited to get out of my room where there seemed to be a dwelling negative energy that had even my friends scared. The upstairs level had a little more of a positive feel that I felt I definitely needed. When I moved into the upstairs room the activity continued. In the beginning I found out quick that the feeling of a little kid(s) in that room was not my imagination. There where times where I would see and feel the presence of a little girl walking around my room. In addition to her there was a little boy that mostly resided on the back porch that would come and go. These two gave me the least experiences and didn't make themselves known often. The one presence that made himself apparent was an older man who I suspected of being German. The reason I suspect he was German was I would hear a strong German accent coming from my walk in closet singing what I thought to be lullabies in German (no one in the house spoke German and I had nothing on TV nor did I have anything on my iPod that resembled the song if it were to have been on). He made himself the most apparent during a photoshoot with a friend. I didn't notice the images until I was enhancing the color for a photography project, (I will attach a raw image). In the photos I started noticing in two of the photos there was a blur that appeared to be a hand that you can only see in my shower mirror. It's quite faint but if you look right above his shoulder in the mirror you can see the slight curve. On top of these experiences I had a few others that happened at night while I was sleeping. At night I would leave the TV on because I wanted a distraction from hearing any noises that I couldn't explain. For about four months while I was sleeping, my TV would go from the middle channels to one specific music channel broadcasting music from the 1940's. I had direct TV set up and never used those channels since they were not in our package plan. I know it wasn't me turning the channel to them in my sleep and I know I wasn't accidentally pressing a previous channel button since I would change the channel several times during the day. Everyday for those four months the channel would always be turned to that one station when I woke up in the morning. My last two little features on this house are things that didn't happen frequently but were things that I experienced. One night I woke up in the middle of the night from my sleep and noticed a green goblin shaped figure next to my computer. I thought maybe I was imagining it since I had just woken up from a dream suddenly and was still in a daze so I thought nothing of it going into my computer. The next morning I woke up and my computer was frozen at the time that I had woken up and seen the image go in my computer. My last experience happened next to the driveway. My good friend who was also my next door neighbor was heading to my house to pick a few things up so I could stay at her house. On our way to my house I saw a little boy standing on the side of the road next to my driveway (this is the first time I ever saw the little boy that would hang out outside my house). I instantly told my friend to stop, which she did, until the boy disappeared. The second he was gone we heard a branch snap directly to where he was in the bushes. The second we heard that we ran back down to her house not even regarding my stuff. When I was seventeen, I left the house for good. Since then, I've only ever been back once for a very short period of time. I did not leave because of the activity. To this day I still have nightmares of being brought back into that house by the negative force in the bottom room. I don't know what happened on that property before we built the house but I have a feeling the negative energy is what keeps everything there. I would love to one day go back and do a ghost hunting experiment on the house and see if I could catch anything else. I don't think I would ever live there again though. Category:Places Category:Ghosts Category:Dreams/Sleep